swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gand
Gands are sentient insectoid species who have evolved on the ammonia-gas planet Gand. There are two main sub-species of Gands: those with lungs and those without lungs. Gands with lungs are used to Gand's atmosphere, but like Kel Dors, they required a special breathing gear if they wish to leave Gand to manage potentially poisonous offworld gas mixtures. Gands also boast special regeneration properties. Biology and Appearance Gands are stocky insect-like humanoids covered in a chitinous exoskeleton. They possess large, bug-like eyes with a visual range that included the ultraviolet spectrum, and only three fingers on each hand. These digits, though, are capable of punching through armor. The subspecies that doesn't have lungs does not respire, as they obtain all the metabolic ingredients they need through the ingestion of their food. This makes lung-less Gands immune to poisonous gasses. Usually, they speak Gand, but to speak with other beings they require the aid of a muscular gas bladder which allows them to - among other things - draw in gases and expel them at a controlled rate through pieces of their exoskeleton that vibrates to approximate speech. These Gands also make use of translator vocoders to compensate for their lack of vocal cords. Gands need only a fraction of the amount of sleep needed by Humans, and are able to 'store' sleep to use in times when they will not be able to get much rest. Gands also possess remarkable regenerative abilities. Society and Culture Gand society places heavy importance on the achievements of an individual and holds that an individual has no name, and thus no worth, until he proves otherwise. Young or unproven Gands are all called "Gand," a first feat earns the use of a family surname, and a second allows for the use of a chosen first name, all with third-person self-reference. A storied Gand can earn the right to use the first person after many feats and accomplishments and the ritual aptitude test, the Janwuine-jika. If a Gand is ashamed of his actions, it will reduce his name to earlier stages when talking about himself. Use of the first person is considered arrogant, as it implies those a Gand is speaking to should already know his identity. Once a Gand becomes janwuine, this is considered a reasonable presumption, as all other Gands would know his name and accomplishments. Findsman Within Gand society, a select few feel the call to the path of the findsman. A findsman interprets the movements of gases on Gand to predict the location of criminals. Part shaman, part law enforcer, a findsman augurs the location of a fugitive, and tracks him down to bring him to justice. The findsmen are known for being very reliable. Many attribute their success to the Force, believing that findsmen are actually Force-sensitive. A few findsmen are led away from Gand by the allure of the galaxy and use their abilities as bounty hunters. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/4D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 2D/5D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/4D+2 *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Ammonia Breathers: Most Gands do not respire. However, there is a small number of Gands that are of older evolutionary stock and do respire in the traditional sense. These Gands are ammonia breathers and find other gases toxic to their respiratory system--including oxygen. Exoskeleton: The ceremonial chemical baths of some findsmen initiations promote the growth of pronounced knobby bits on a Gand’s exoskeleton. The bits on a Gand’s arms or legs can be used as rough, serrated weapons in close-quarter combat and will do STR+1 damage when brawling. Eye Shielding: Most Gands have a double layer of eyeshielding. The first layer is composed of a transparent keratin-like substance: the Gand suffers no adverse effects from sandstorms or conditions with other airborne debris. The Gands’ second layer of eye protection is an exceptionally durable chitin that can endure substantial punishment. For calculating damage, this outer layer has the same Strength as the character. Findsman Ceremonies: Gands use elaborate and arcane rituals to find prey. Whenever a Gand uses a ritual (which takes at least three hours) he gains a +2D to track a target. Mist Vision: Having evolved on a mist-enshrouded world, Gands receive a +2D advantage to Perception and relevant skills in environments obscured by smoke, fog, or other gases. Natural Armor: Gands have limited clavicular armor about their shoulders and neck, which provides +2 physical protection to that region (they are immune to nerve or pressure point strikes to the neck or shoulders.) Regeneration: Many Gands-particularly those who have remained on their homeworld or are of one of the very traditional sects- can regenerate lost limbs. Once a day, a Gand must make a Strength or stamina roll: a Very Difficult roll results in 20 percent regeneration; a Difficult roll will result in 10 percent regeneration, a Moderate roll will not assist a Gand’s accelerated healing process, and the character must wait until the next day to roll. Reserve Sleep: Most Gands need only a fraction of the sleep most living beings require. They can “store” sleep for times when being unconscious is not desirable. As such, the Gand need not make stamina rolls with the same frequency as most characters for purposes of determining the effects of sleep-deprivation. Unless otherwise stated, this is an assumed trait in a Gand. Ultraviolet Vision: Gand can see in the ultraviolet color spectrum. Martial Arts: Some Gand are trained in a specialized form of combat developed by a band of findsman centuries ago. The tenets of the art are complex and misunderstood, but the few that have been described. Two techniques are described below. There are believed to be many more. * Piercing Touch Description: The findsman can use his chitinous fist to puncture highly durable substances and materials. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If the character rolls successfully (and is not parried or dodged), the strike does STR+2D damage and can penetrate bone, chitin, and assorted armors. *'' Striking Mist Description:'' The findsman can sneak close enough to an opponent to prevent the victim from dodging or parrying the blow. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character rolls successfully, and rolls a successful sneak versus his opponent’s Perception, the findsman’s strike cannot be dodged or parried. The Gand must declare whether they are striking to injure or immobilize the victim prior to making the attempt. Category:Races